Drying apparatuses for evaporating moisture contained in a moisture-containing object by applying a microwave to the object have been known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a drying apparatus for drying an object, which is polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as “PTFE”) powder, by applying a microwave to the PTFE powder in a wet state. In this drying apparatus, the wet PTFE powder is placed on a tray, and the microwave is applied to the PTFE powder on the tray from above. Patent Document 2 discloses a drying apparatus for drying an object, which is food fried in oil, by applying the microwave to the food. In this drying apparatus, the food as the object is transferred on a belt conveyor, and the microwave is applied from above to the horizontally moving food.    [Patent Document 1] Published Japanese Patent Application No. H11-235720    [Patent Document 2] Published Japanese Patent Application No. H07-274922